05393
}} is the 5,395th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 7 September, 2009. Written by CHRIS THOMPSON Directed by NEIL ALDERTON Plot Part 1 Aaron is off to Ibiza. Shadrach is taking him to the airport. Ryan asks Faye whether she has been in his room. She admits to taking the money and giving it back to Cain. She tells Ryan he can no longer work for Cain. Nathan tells Natasha that he is going to stay with some friends in London. He says he can't bear to be near Mark anymore. He can't forgive his affair. Ryan tells Faye that the money is a bonus. Faye believes him. Cain asks Debbie what happened to her romantic evening for two. She is in a bad mood and storms off. Ryan asks Cain whether he still has a job. Cain says he does. Debbie goes to see Chas at the Vets surgery. Debbie tells Chas about Michael having another woman. Chas feels guilty as she recognises similarities in her own failings. Debbie ignores a call from Michael. In the Woolpack Laurel and Ashley are dreading their evening at the Spode's. Marlon confides in Lizzie and Eli DingleEli about Moira. He thinks she doesn't like him. Faye goes to see Cain and apologises. Cain tells Faye she can buy him a drink to make it up to her. She concedes to one drink. Part 2 In the Woolpack, Maisie tells Ryan that Nathan has gone to London because of Ryan spilling the beans about their parents. Moira asks Marlon to serve some customers, but it just winds him up. At the vets, Carl comes in to see Chas. He tells her that she has a big decision to make, but she says she doesn't and asks him to leave. Carl tells Chas she will have to tell Paddy. At Home Farm, Mark asks Natasha whether the family can go away for the weekend. She tells Mark that Nathan has gone to London. She tells Mark he can now play daddy to Ryan. Michael shows up at Tug Ghyll. He asks for a chance to explain to her. The Thomas's arrive at the Spode's grand home. Vincent is pompous as ever. Michael tells Debbie he didn't want to mislead her. He said he couldn't sleep with her without Debbie knowing about his girlfriend. He tells Debbie that he wants to continue seeing her, but she says she won't be his bit on the side. He tells her there is no excuse for what he has done, but he wants her. She is torn. At the Spode's, Ashley reveals that Laurel is allergic to prawns. Vincent thinks this is Ashley's fault but Sally sticks up for him. The Thomas's are pleased with Sally. Cain and Faye are in the Woolpack. She is getting on better with him than she thought. Maisie makes a dig at Cain. Vincent is still digging at Ashley. Chas is at Tug Ghyll. She confides that she has slept with Carl. She says she doesn't know what to do about telling Paddy, who she loves. She just can't help herself when it comes to Carl. At Tennants House, Faye invites Cain back for a glass of wine. Cain asks about her and Mark. She tells Cain that she had a fling with Mark. They kiss, but then Faye tells Cain she is not ready for this. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes